Bella Swan: Fostered
by teamjazzler
Summary: When Bella Swan's parents died in a car accident five years ago she was put into foster care. She has been in 12 different foster homes in these five years. Will things change when her new foster home is with the Cullens? Canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Bella Swan, I'm 15 years old and I'm in foster care.

When I was only 10 years old my mum and dad were killed in a car accident. Drink driving.

The ass that is James Nomad was drink driving and lost control of his car on the highway and crashed right into their car. My dad was killed instantly but my mum lasted for a week before slipping into a coma.

Their killer is still alive to this day. Rotting away in jail because he took the two people I loved most in my world - my best friends, my parents. My world.

I had to move in with my old neighbours for a few weeks but I was so angry I started to verbally lash out.

They couldn't handle me and I've been in foster care ever since.

I don't know much about all of the ins and out of it all. All I know is that I get picked up by some family who is willing to foster me. I move in and about a month later they call the social who come and collect me again.

I've been in 12 foster homes in five years. I could totally claim a world record.

My new foster home was with the Cullens. Carlisle, Esme and their other adopted children.

Five adopted kids. And me... Brave people.

I don't know a thing about them apart from that. And that he's a doctor or something.

It's something like two o'clock. They were coming to pick me up at three.

I've already packed what few belongings I had, consisting of a few pairs of clothes, shoes, my trusty converse, my laptop, my iPod, phone and jewellery that belonged to my mum before she was killed.

I'm supposed to meet Victoria so she can go over details : where they live, what they do, how I'm supposed to be good, to tell me that this family is going to change me, blah blah blah. The usual.

I just nodded my head and pretended that I was actually excited to go to the rainiest town in the continental US. Forks, Washington.

What's next? Spoons, Chicago? No offense but I don't really want to spend my time in a town that is named after breakfast cutlery thanks very much.

Victoria has been my 'settler' for as long as I've been in the system. She puts word out about me to potential foster families and looks after me when I get sent back. She's like the big sister I've never had.

We say goodbye in our usual way. She hugs me, whispers in my ear 'Be good.' and I go out into the hallway to meet my new 'parents' after giving her my signature smirk to which she rolls her eyes.

I walked out into the hallway and immediately caught the eye of two beautiful people.

The man was tall, blonde hair, handsome and had very peculiar golden eyes. The woman was a bit shorter with caramel-coloured hair and those same golden eyes. They were both stunning. And very, very pale.

The woman gasped when she saw me. Ah, this must be Esme.

She rushed forward towards me and caught me in a hug. "You must be Bella." She asked when she pulled away.

I was almost tempted to say no but I didn't instead saying, 'Yeah, you must be Esme." and smiling.

She seemed like a very kind and caring person so I didn't want to be bitchy or sarcastic. It's like she just oozed love and warmth, even though she was quite cold.

"I am, dear, and this is my husband Carlisle." She grinned.

Carlisle stepped forward with his hand outstretched. "Welcome to the family Bella."

I took it and shook it. "Thanks."

"Are you ready to go now honey?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied.

"Good. Let me just grab your bags and then we can get going." Carlisle said.

"Uh it's just this holdall and my rucksack." I sighed.

"What? Where is all your clothes?" Esme exclaimed.

"All the clothes I own are in the holdall. The other families usually received money to get me some new things but they don't fit anymore." I shrugged. "It's fine. I can do my own washing."

"Nonsense dear. I think Alice will have fun shopping for you anyway honey." She smiled.

I just smiled.

Carlisle grabbed my bags and we headed out to the car.

When it came into view I gasped. "That's your car?" I almost yelled.

I was looking at a black Mercedes. It looked brand new. And VERY expensive.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"It looks so expensive. Like I'll damage it just by lookin' at it!" I exclaimed.

He just laughed and rolled his eyes. "Get in Bella."

I got in and put on my seatbelt.

The drive was only an hour long but I brought out my iPod just in case.

Carlisle started the car and started the short journey to Forks.

"Now honey do you have any questions you want to ask us?" Esme asked.

"Eh yeah. Where do I sleep?"

"Your own room of course. I decorated it purple for you - I hope that's okay." She smiled.

"Yeah, I love purple."

"Oh, good."

"Can you tell me about your other 'children'?" I asked.

"Well, Rosalie and Jasper are twins - the blonde ones. They were my late sister's children but she died so we took them in about 6 years ago, when they were 12. Emmett was next about 4 years ago. He was a runaway but he's mellowed alot since then. He's quite intimidating at first but really he's just a big teddy bear. And Alice and Edward came about 2 years ago. They are brother and sister but they are so different. Alice is very tiny and very hyper, whereas Edward is tall and is very.. well.. Edward prefers to just play his piano and read books instead of anything else."

"Okaaay, cool." I think I just totally lost her at intimidating. "Anything important I need to know about them though?"

She looked worried. "Well Bella, actually there is. And we want you to tell us your honest opinion. How would you feel if we told you that some of them were dating..." I kept a straight face. "Each other."

I raised my eyebrows. "Seriously?"

They nodded.

"It's up to them who they want to date. Who am I to judge?" I shrugged.

Esme sighed in relief. "Good, well I may as well tell you who is dating who then. Rosalie is dating Emmett. Alice and Jasper are together and Edward isn't dating anyone."

"Okay." I smiled. I'm sure I could remember that.

Esme glanced out the window and evetually murmured, "We'll be home in about ten minutes."

"Can I ask you guys a question?" I blurted out.

They looked at each other and Carlisle nodded, "What is it Bella?"

"Can you two.. uh .. not leave me alone with them tonight? I just don't think I would feel comfortable and I know I just met you two but I feel safe around you and.." I blushed realizing I was babbling.

"Of course honey. But really there is no need to worry. They are all very welcoming and kind. Trust me I raised them better than to be rude." Esme smiled.

"Thanks." I grinned, feeling relieved.

About five minutes later we pulled up to a white masion.

"THIS is your house? Wow. It's huge."

They both laughed. "Come on inside. There are some people who are dying to meet you."

I bit my lip. I was suddenly feeling very nervous.

"It'll be fine. Come on." Carlisle put a comforting arm around my shoulder and guided me into the house.

We walked into the house and Carlisle called out, "We're back!" and guided me into the living room.

I sat down on the couch and put my iPod into my pocket for later.

I heard footsteps bounding down the stairs just as a small, pixie-like creature danced into the room and pulled me up off of the couch with amazing strength.

"Bella!" The pixie screamed before pulling me into a hug.

"Uh.. hi." I muttered awkwardly.

She pulled back and said, "Oh yeah, introductions. Sorry. I'm Alice." She grinned pointing at herself. "And this is my boyfriend Jasper!" She exclaimed pointing to a tall, blonde, lean figure standing about two metres away from us.

"Welcome to the family Bella." He said, extending his hand. I shook it.

I was so busy getting attacked by Alice that I didn't even notice the room filling up with people.

I started to look for Carlisle or Esme when suddenly I was pulled up into the air.

"Ohmigod!" I screeched, gasping for breath.

The person set me down on the ground and apologized, "Sorry Bells!" I froze. "I'm Emmett."

Bells.

Charlie, my dad, used to call me that. It was my nickname. And at Christmas he always called me 'Jingle Bells' like the carol.

My eyes immediately started to tear up when I thought of my dad and I tried to blink them back before they fell.

Unfortunately Esme noticed. "Oh dear! Are you okay?" She asked worried. She snuck a glance at Jasper who shook his head slightly.

"Well I think that's enough for today. How about I show you your room?"

"But she hasn't met Edward or Rosalie yet!" Alice screamed.

"Alice, stop. I am going upstairs to show Bella her room. She will meet them later." Esme scolded.

Alice huffed and nodded.

Esme wrapped an arm around my waist and led me towards the stairs.

One embarassing moment down. A million and one to go.

This is going to be fun. 


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know. I totally suck at updating! I'm sorry. But hopefully this chapter makes up for it. It's the longest one I've ever written! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Esme led me up two flights of stairs and into a room at one end of the hall.

When I walked in I was stunned. It was perfect.

Not too girlie but not masculine either. Just right.

The walls were a deep plum colour and one wall was just a pure glass window. There was a double bed in the centre of the room and the closet was bigger than my last foster home!

There was also a desk with a lamp on it, and a few shelves for books and Cd's or whatever.

"What do you think dear?" Esme asked. I had totally forgotten she was in the room.

"It's perfect Esme. Thanks so much." I exclaimed, hugging her.

"I'm glad. I'll leave you to unpack then." She smiled, walking out the door.

I spent the next hour or so unpacking. My few pairs of clothes were put into my closet and I set my laptop up and put up my pictures on the shelves.

I was lounging on my bed, listening to Linkin Park on my iPod, when I saw the pixie leaning against my open door.

I pulled the earbuds out of my ears and raised an eyebrow at her questionably.

"Carlisle and Esme have gone shopping, so I thought I could get you to come downstairs so that we can get to know each other." she exclaimed happily.

I sighed. "Why?" I asked, dragging the syllable out.

She looked confused. "Why not?"

"Because. I'm probably not even gonna be here this time next month. Be gone, off to another family. So why even bother 'getting to know me'?"

God, did I really just 'air quote' with my fingers? Gah! I totally did.

"Who said you'll be gone next month?"

"I did. It's always the same. Everything looks 'promising' as Vicky puts it. And then I something happens and _VIOLA! _I get sent packing again. There's really no point, Pix. You'll just get hurt if you get too close to me."

"Did you just call me Pix?"

I shrugged, "Yeah. I forgot your name and it fits with you, so..." I trailed off.

She smiled, "I'm Alice. Does this mean I can call you B?"

"If you want to."

"Cool. Do you want to come downstairs and meet Rose and Edward now?" she asked excited - once again.

"Not particularly." I said bluntly.

"I'll just send them up here." She sang in a sing-song voice.

"I'll just lock the door." I mimicked her voice.

"I'll just bust it down!" She placed both hands on her hips.

I tried not to laugh. I really did. But the image!  
HER? Bust down a door? That was funnier than Alan Carr on Wotsits.

She grinned and laughed with me.

I sighed, defeated. "Fine. I'll come and meet the last two members of the clan!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air.

She smiled, grabbed my hand and dragged me downstairs to the living room.

There was a big giant sitting on the couch with his arm around a blond that could make any supermodel green with envy. She was stunning.

I recognized the blonde boy from when I met Pixie earlier and smiled at him. He grinned back.

And finally, sitting on the bench of the piano in the corner of the room, was one of the most gorgeous people I have ever met.

He had bronze tousled hair, sharp cheekbones, a chiseled jaw, pale skin and those same strange golden eyes.

I wonder if it's a family diet or something. They've all got them. Maybe contacts. Maybe-

My internal thoughts were interrupted by Alice who was saying, "Edward, Rose this is Bella. Bella this is Rose," she pointed to the stunning blond, "and Edward." She pointed to the God on the piano bench.

"Hey." I nodded.

Edward got up from the piano bench and walked towards me and picked up my hand.

"Welcome to the family, Bella." He murmured in a velvet voice, placing a gentle kiss on my knuckles.

I retracted my hand from him uncomfortably and said, "Thanks."

Blondie got up reluctantly from her place on the couch, walked over to me and glared at me whilst saying, "Welcome Stella."

I grinned. "Thanks Barbie! Leave your brain with Ken did ya?"

"Why you little -" I tuned her out quickly. Her voice was getting on my nerves.

I looked down at my nails absentmindedly.

"Are you even listening to me?" She screamed at me.

I looked up from my nails at her tone ''Huh?"

The giant guffawed loudly behind her. I winked at him.

Blondie sent me a glare.

I smirked. "Aw. Is Barbie feeling threatened? Having a little trouble with your 'Ken'?" I grinned.

"No! Why would you think that? Why are you even here?" She yelled.

I rolled my eyes and spoke slowly - as if she were an infant. "I was placed here because your parents fostered me."

"We don't want you here!"

I laughed. "The feeling's mutual."

"Good. Why don't you just go up and pack your stuff? None of us want you here! Everything was perfect before you! You are just going to ruin everything! Why don't you go back to where you came from?"

"Because I can't. There isn't anything there for me anymore." I spoke quietly. My anger was flaring - this wasn't good.

"Oh yeah. So what happened to you? Mummy and Daddy leave you or were you taken from them? Did they not want you?"

Yep, I was pissed. How dare she?

"No. They were killed. Murdered you could say. Taken - yeah that works as well. So, blond as you may be, you ain't stupid. But if you don't shut the hell up right now - I will have to do it for you." My breathing was getting heavier and my hands were starting to shake.

She was just going to reply when Esme and Carlisle came in.

One look at the situation and I was ready to get started packing up my stuff.

A few hours? That has to be a bloody record for the least amount of time in one foster placement.

I'd rather be with Vicky right now. She knows just how to calm me down. She's the coolest bitch ever.  
I love her as a sister and they won't let her adopt me - even though she wants to. It's SO unfair!

"What in the world is going on in here?" Carlisle asked, looking at Rose surprisingly.

"Nothing Carlisle. Rose just wanted to act PMS today and she took it out on Bella. She was being a bitch telling how 'none' of us want her here and all that crap." The blond guy explained, shaking his head.

He carried on explaining what happened to Carlisle while me and Barbie were having a staring contest. She was totally trying to kill me with her death glares.

_Takes a lot more than laser eyes to kill me, bitch._

My anger was slowly but surely subsiding by the time Carlisle interrupted our little contest.

"Rose you had no right to say those things to Bella. She has done nothing to you and just because you don't want her here does not mean any of us share your opinion. As far as I can gather all of us want her here, apart from you. Why is that Rosalie? Are you jealous? Is that it?" He asked.

She glared at him. "No, I am not jealous! How could you even _think_ that? I just don't want her here! She doesn't belong here and she will change EVERYTHING! We were all happy before she came, now everything is going to change and-"

She was about to go on but Edward cut in saying, "I wasn't happy."

Everyone looked to him in shock.

"Of course you were Edward. Stop being an idiot." Blondie told him, flipping her blond hair back behind her shoulders.

"No Rose, I wasn't. I had to spend every single day watching you and Em, Jazz and Alice, even Esme and Carlisle act like couples! You all looked in love and I was just all alone watching from the sidelines. I wasn't happy and I personally want Bella here. She might bring something to this family that wasn't here before. She might be our personal miracle - here to make us even happier than 'we' were before." He replied all the while smiling crookedly at me.

I smiled back at him, amused at his little speech.

Everyone else looked surprised - except Barbie who looked outraged but she didn't say a word. Strange.

"Edward dear, why didn't you tell us?" Esme asked him, walking up to wrap her arms around him in a hug.

He wrapped his arms around her while murmuring, "I didn't want you all to feel guilty or feel the need to stop acting normal just to placate me."

I felt like I was interrupting a 'moment' so I wracked my brains for an excuse to go up to my room.

Thankfully my prayers were answered when my phone started vibrating.

I apologized and pulled my phone out of my jean pocket and checked the screen.

It was Jake!

Jacob Black had been my best friend since I was put into foster care. His mum died from childbirth complications and he has never met his dad. He was in foster care until a few years ago when he went he got placed with Billy Black in La Push. It turns out that they look scarily like and after a paternity test confirmed their suspicions - Billy turned out to be Jake's biological father! He was so happy which made me happy.

I smiled at the memory and whipped the phone open.

"Hey Jake." I answered.

_"Hey beautiful, what's up?" _He replied joyfully.

I looked up and saw seven pairs of eyes staring at me curious.

"Hold that thought Jakey. Be back in two." I laughed using his nickname.

_"'Kays babe." _He replied_. _I rolled my eyes.

I looked up again at the Cullens and said, "Sorry, do you mind if I take this?"

"Of course not dear. Go right ahead." Esme smiled.

"Thanks." I grinned and ran upstairs and into my room.

I still heard Edward ask in a strained voice, "Jakey?" before I shut the door.

"I'm back Jake, just telling the newbies that I was gonna take your call."

He sighed. _"I wish you would stop calling them newbies Bella. Your new to them too."_

"I know but it's too much of a mouthful saying the 'new foster family' ain't it?"

_"Yeah I suppose. Where did they place you this time?"_

"Forks, Washington."

_"No way! That's like a 20 min ride from La Push. You'll need to come visit soon." _He exclaimed.

I grinned. "Why? You miss me?"

_"Yeah. Dude it's been to long since we've seen each other."_ He laughed.

"Do ya wanna hold me?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

_"Yes." _He laughed, playing along.

"Squeeze me?"

_"You bet."_

"Then you got-to, got-to, got-to try a little tenderness!" I screamed.

We both burst into laughter.

After a few minutes Jake calmed down enough to say, _"Oh my god B, that was hilarious! We totally quoted Donkey from Shrek!" _before he started chuckling again.

I couldn't stop laughing. It was too funny.

"Oh God. That was too funny. We have to do that again sometime." I laughed.

_"I know. Listen B, I gotta go. Dad's calling my name." _He said in a proud voice. It was so sweet how he was proud to call Billy his dad.

"I understand. Remember to try a little tenderness, okay Jakey?" I grinned.

_"Will do babe. Speak soon. Love ya."_

"Love ya too." I laughed before hanging up.

I changed and went to bed after that.

Just as I was drifting off to sleep I couldn't help but think that Jake was the best friend I could ever have.

He could make you feel better even after a very crappy or sad day. He could make you laugh with one sentence.

He was my best friend and my saviour. He helped me through everything when I was first placed into foster care.

He makes me feel happy and safe and warm.

Just like my own personal sun.

I just hope that I can handle tomorrow without hearing his voice or seeing him.

Tomorrow I would have to face Barbie and...

and Edward. And to be honest I was just too confused to even think about him at that moment.

So instead I dreamt of him. And the dreams were _good._

* * *

**Well what do you all think? Should I continue it or not?**

**Review please? x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I have 'quite' an important AN at the bottom so please read after the chapter?**

* * *

The next morning I woke up _really_ late. It was like noon or something.

I got up and went into my en-suite bathroom.  
Yeah, you heard right. EN-SUITE BATHROOM!

I looked in the mirror and cringed at what I saw reflected.

I had a serious case of bedhead hair and I had slight bags under my eyes.  
I was walking into everything since I was still half-asleep, so my pinky toe was throbbing from where I stubbed it on the door.

_Ugh, what a great way to start the day._

I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top, a red checkered shirt that used to be my dad's and my black converse to wear for the day.

Once I was finished getting dressed and brushing my teeth, I grabbed my phone, a packet of chewing gum and headed downstairs.

I could seriously not survive my life without chewing gum. It gives you something to do when you're bored and I can blow HUGE bubbles!

When I got downstairs I headed towards the kitchen passing by Barbie who was sitting on the couch glaring at me. I rolled my eyes at her because I was so not in the mood today and walked into the kitchen to find Esme cleaning and Edward sitting at the table reading a book.

Esme noticed me and teased, "Good afternoon dear. Sleep well?"

"Fantastic. You?" I replied dryly.

"Good thank you." She laughed.

I nodded and headed to the cabinet to get a glass for some water.

I couldn't reach. Seriously, who makes cabinets so high up nowadays? Grr.

Before I could even react Edward was behind me and pulled down a glass which he handed to me.

"You didn't have to do that." I told him.

"I wanted to." He smirked. He bloody smirked. Like it was funny.

"I didn't want you to." I grinned sarcastically.

"Why not?" He asked, the smirk fading.

"Because I could have concocted an amazing plan to get that glass down and it could have worked. Then I could send it to the White House and they would use it for something." I stated, not at all serious.

He seemed to think I was because he replied, "Why would the White House need help getting a glass down from a cabinet?"

I just stared at him for a good few minutes before shaking my head at him and walking over to the sink for my water.

He wasn't taking that though because he followed me and asked, "What? Why did you shake your head at me?"

I looked up at him. "Because you actually thought that I was serious."

"Yeah, I did." He grinned.

"Okay then." I made a move to go but he blocked me.

I side-stepped to the right but he blocked me again.

"What is your problem?" I demanded, after a few more rounds of our little 'game'.

"No problem. Have you got a problem?" He asked taking a step forward. I took one back.

"Why would I have a problem?" I asked, backing up again.

"Don't know. Problems with Jakey maybe?" He sneered Jake's name. _Excuse me?_

"How do you know about Jake?" I asked backing up against the counter.

"I heard you on the phone last night." He shrugged.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Nothing. I was just curious about him." He replied nonchantly.

_Ooh he wasn't, was he?_

"Are you jealous or something, Mr. Cullen?" I asked.

"No. Why would I be jealous?" He asked incredulously.

_He totally was. But _WHY?_ I don't know, but this is going to be fun._

"I think you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not." My hand slowly started its journey up his arm.

"Are too." I bit my lip when my hand was on his shoulder.

"Am not."

I stared into his golden eyes. "Are too."

"I. Am. Not. Jealous." I slowly pressed up to stand up on my tip-toes.

"I think you are." I breathed.

He leaned his head down so we were face-to-face. "I don't think I am."

I gently pressed my nose to his and repeated, "I think you are."

He tilted his head a bit. "I'm totally not."

Our lips were almost touching when I said, "You totally are, but you shouldn't be."

With that he gently touched my lips with his own.

Our lips just started moving in perfect synch with each other.

It was incredible. After a while though, we had to pull away for oxygen.

I knew it was wrong. So, so wrong. He was practically my _brother_!

So why did I see stars and all that crap when he kissed me?

"Okay, maybe a little jealous." He grinned down at me.

I laughed, still a little breathless.

Yep, you heard right. I was bloody BREATHLESS from his kiss.

"You still shouldn't be."

He grinned. "And why is that Miss Swan?"

"Because Jake is like my big brother."

"Is that the only reason?"

"For now. Why? Should there be another reason?" I puckered my lips, tilted my head and furrowed my brows, so that he would think that I was confused.

Apparently he had other ideas due to the fact that my lips were puckered up and I was still in his arms.

He kissed me again.

In between kisses he said, "I was" - kiss - "hoping that" - kiss - "you liking me" - kiss - "would be" - kiss - "a reason." He finished by kissing me deeply.

I smiled against his lips. "Keep doing that and it could be very, very soon."

"Really?" He mumbled, his voice sounding hopeful.

"Really." I reluctantly pulled away.

He frowned obviously unimpressed by this new distance.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Carlisle is at the hospital. Alice and Jasper are at the mall, Esme is up in her office while Rose and Emmett are in the garage working on Emmett's Jeep."

Huh, I had'nt even noticed Esme left up until now. "So basically it's just us?"

"Yes. So what would you like to do?" He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Talk?" I offered.

"About what?"

"This."

"You mean us?"

"Why aren't you smart?" I grumbled sarcastically.

"Naturally."

"Seriously?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What can I say? I'm a very intelligent person. Have been since I was born."

"Back on subject please?"

"Oh yeah." He smiled sheepishly.

"Well..."

"What? Am I to start?"

"Well yeah." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay then. Well, do you like me?"

"Yes."

"Come on don't start with the - wait what?" He asked.

"I said yes. As in yes I do like you?"

He stared into my eyes as he said, "_Like_ me, like me?"

"What are we, three year olds?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes I _like_ you, like you. I'm attracted to you. Comprendo?"

"Yes."

"Yes. Is that it? Nothing else to say?"

"Yes."

"Okay you are seriously freaking me out. Is 'yes' the only word in your vocabulary today?"

"Yes." He smiled crookedly and swept me up into his arms and spun me around in the air.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" He yelled.

He was seriously starting to creep me out something freaky.

I placed my hands on either side of his face and leaned down so I was eye-level with him.

"Edward. Edward put me down." He didn't do as I asked.

"Edward you are scaring me. Seriously."

Finally after a minute of staring into my eyes he let me down.

Only to kiss me again. Deeply.

"I _like_ you, like you too. Like a _lot_." He whispered.

"You sound like a school girl confessing her first crush."

"You don't sound that enthusiastic about my liking you."

I grinned. "Trust me I am. Maybe a bit too much. But I just know how to suppress my feelings."

"Why would you want to?"

"Because it will ruin my bad-ass reputation _dawg_!" I exclaimed laughing.

Edward chuckled.

"Please do not start calling me '_dawg_'. I definately am NOT a dog."

"I know you aren't." I felt my face grow serious as I leaned closer. "But I know what you are."

I closed my eyes so I could prelong the dramatic pause and when I opened my eyes I looked into Edward's panicked eyes...

* * *

**Hey people! Okay I know I have been really really AWFUL with my updates and now I've given you this big cliffie, you will all probably think that you will need to be waiting for the next chapter for like months. But fear not! I have the next chapter almost finished!**

**Expect the next chapter of my other story 'The Bet' sometime in the next few days.**

**I also have two bits of big news:**

**First - I am officially out of school up until August 19th , so expect a lot more updates people!**

**and Second - I am thinking about looking for a BETA. I just feel that my writing/editing and ideas will be a lot better with the help of someone else. So if you are interested just send me a message and I will gladly reply back!**

**Review and telll me what you think please?**

**And - just before you go - I just wanted to let you know that this story is FAR from finished. It is just getting started. And Bella cant know yet - she needs to go see her BESTEST first.**

**love you all,**

**- kirsten:) x**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Hello again people! Can you believe it? Not on here for like a month then back with TWO chapters within two days! Anyway ENJOY!

* * *

Previously:

_"Please do not start calling me 'dawg'. I definately am NOT a dog."_

_"I know you aren't." I felt my face grow serious as I leaned closer. "But I know what you are."_

_I closed my eyes so I could prelong the dramatic pause and when I opened my eyes I looked into Edward's panicked eyes..._

"You're not my brother." I finally said.

"What?" He asked, his voice an octave higher.

"I know that you are definately not my brother. Because if you were, this would be completely wrong." I grinned.

"Jesus Christ Bella. You almost gave me a heart attack." **(AN: oh the irony:L) **He laughed. "And if I'm not your brother, then what am I?"

"Whatever you want to be." I bit my lip in a feeble attempt to hide my smile.

"What do you want me to be?" He teased.

"Definately not my brother. Or friend."

"I'm hurt Bella." He slapped his hand over his heart in mock offence.

"Har-har. Very funny."

"Thanks sweetie."

"Sweetie?"

"Not like it?"

"No."

"Well then, how about darling?"

"Too old fashioned."

"Babe?"

"Too cliched."

"Love?"_ awwww_.

"I like it. It's perfect." I grinned.

"Good. And I beg of you please, please don't start calling me 'Eddie'."

"Don't worry. Eddie is the name of a character on Cartoon Network, not my... You." I almost slipped.

We hadn't really talked about what we were, apart from the fact that we liked each other.

He seemed to notice the slip because he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"I'm yours. Whether you want me or not. I know it is fast but I am all already yours." He smiled crookedly. "Now Miss Swan I officially want to be your boyfriend. If you'll take me, that is."

I grinned at his teasing and bowed to him whilst saying, "I would be honored, Mr. Cullen."

He laughed and hugged me.

"Now what would you like to do today?"

"Will you play the piano for me?" I asked hesitantly.

He smiled. "Of course I will, love."

I grinned as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room towards the piano.

We sat down on the bench and he turned to me.

"You inspired this one." He then proceeded to play the most beautiful piece of music I had ever heard in my whole life.

It was beautiful and melodic and pure and just breathtaking.

It brought tears to my eyes.

After a few minutes the final notes hung in the air and Edward turned to me.

Only to find tears streaming down my face.

"Oh God, Bella are you okay? Was it too much too soon? Speak to me!"

I shut him up by placing a kiss on his lips.

He responded immediately.

After a few minutes, I pulled away and said, "That is one of the most beautiful things anyone has ever done for me. Thank you." I smiled at him.

"You are most definately welcome, love." He smiled back.

We spent the next few minutes just smiling and staring into each others eyes when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

I apologised to Edward and flipped it open without looking at the called ID.

"Hello?" I greeted cheerily.

_"Hey Bella-bee. What's got you in a good mood?"_ Jake laughed.

"Just this certain bronze-haired, god-like creature sitting next to me." Edward was now sporting a dazzling crooked grin and leaned down to peck my lips.

_"What boy? Who is he?" _Jake asked.

"Edward...Cullen." I bit my lip, awaiting his reply.

_"Do you like him?" _He asked cautiously.

"So much Jakey." I cheated, knowing his nickname would soften him up.

He sighed into the phone._ "If he is what makes you happy, then I am happy for you."_

I smiled. "He is. Thanks Jake."

_"Yeah, yeah. How are things apart from your new boyfriend?"_

"Good actually. Carlisle and Esme are great. Pix and Jasper?" I looked to Edward who nodded his head in affirmation. "Are really cool too, but Alice is a bit hyper."

_"That's great! But I though there were two more."_

"Oh yeah, the giant seems cool, but Barbie is a bitch. We argued yesterday."

_"Bella, you know what happens when you start arguments with people. Especially on the first day! What happened?"_

"She started on me! Even ask Edward!" I thrust the phone into Edward's hand and he put it up to his ear hesitantly.

"Hello Jacob?" Pause. "Yes, it's Edward Cullen." Pause. "Yes, I like her a lot." Pause. "No, I won't hurt her."

Oh My God. I was mortified.

_I was going to kill Jake!_

Suddenly Edward laughed. A beautiful melodic sound that melted my heart.

"Yes, it appears that Rosalie does not like Bella's presence in the house because she likes to think everything was perfect before." Pause. "Not for me it wasn't. But now Bella is here, I hope that will change. It already has in some ways." Edward winked at me.

I blushed.

"It was a pleasure to speak with you Jacob, but I will hand you back to Bella now. I hope to meet you soon."

_It was funny how Edward sometimes spoke so old-fashioned. Like he was from a different time or something. Strange_.

He handed my phone back to me, whilst smiling.

_"Hello?" _Jake asked.

"Jacob Black, what the hell do you think you were doing asking Edward about his intentions with me?"

_"I didn't." _He defended. _"I was just asking if he liked you and if he would ever hurt you. Just like the protective big brother I like to think I am."_

"Okay, okay. But expect me to have a few words to Billy, next time I see him."

_"Which will be when?"_

"How soon do you want me?"

_"Never." _Ugh, boys.

"Pervert. I mean, when do you want me to come and visit?"

_"How about today?"_

"I was going to hang with Edward today if he wanted to." I looked up to see Edward grinning. "How does tomorrow sound?"

_"Great! Do you want me to come pick you up?"_

"Sure." I gave him the address and told him I would see him tomorrow.

_"Be safe Bella." _Huh?

"I always am."

_"I think you know what I mean Bella-boo." _He laughed.

_No freaking way._

"Jacob Black. You are so not saying what I think you are saying, are you?"

_"I totally am babe. You tell Edward to not be silly and wrap his-" _I hung up but it was too late.

Edward had overheard and was grinning smugly whilst laughing.

I glared at him until he shut up.

"That. Was so not funny." I stated.

"It actually was, love. But don't worry."

"I won't be. Because if you don't shut the hell up, you won't be getting any when I am actually legal." I grinned evilly.

He caught on. "Oh God. You aren't legal are you?"

"Nope. Fifteen years old until 2 weeks and about 3 days." I smiled.

"I think I can handle that long." He sighed in relief.

"Keep laughing and it will be a _year_, two weeks and about 3 days until you get any." I smirked.

"Point taken." He nodded. "So, are you going to visit Jacob tomorrow?"

"Yes, I am. I will probably just have to slap him once or twice before we leave." I grinned innocently.

He pulled me onto his lap and buried his face in my hair.

"You Miss Isabella Swan are one of the most evil but indescribably beautiful young woman that I have ever met."

"Uh, thanks?" _Was that a compliment or not?_

"Yes it was." _What?_

"Can you read minds or something?" I asked.

"Definately not." He laughed.

_I felt like I was missing out on a private joke._

"Then how did you know what I was asking?"

"You spoke out loud."

"Oh right. I tend to do that alot."

"Especially when you sleep."

I felt my eyes grow wide. "What?"

"You sleep-talk."

"How do you know that?"

"Your room is right next to mine. Plus I go to sleep a lot later than you." He smirked. I felt that feeling again.

The feeling that I was missing something. A private joke. An old story.

_A hidden secret._

And I was going to find out what it was.

What I didn't know was that I was only going to have to wait until the next day. To find out the thing that would change my life forever. Literally.

* * *

**Hello again! Well, what did you think of this chapter?**

**Was it okay or are you disappointed that she hasn't found out yet? Trust she will! Soon I might add.**

**But anyway, expect the next chapter sometime next week because I have to get started on the next few chapters of my other story 'The Bet' first!**

**If any of you would like to talk to me about my stories or anything in general I have twitter. You can find me at /teamjazzler !**

**Review please?**

**See you all next week! **

**love kirsten x**


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys! i know it is SO late and i apologize. but here it is, and i hope you enjoy.

also, thanks to my awesome beta CassieCat97 - love and thank ya girl!

enjoy!

* * *

I woke up bright and early the next morning and couldn't get back to sleep because I was so excited.

There were two reasons behind my excitement:

The first being that I was going to be spending the day with Jake today, after not seeing him for months.

And second, was the bronze-haired Adonis who slept in the room next door.

Edward Cullen. My brother and boyfriend.

That was gonna get kind of creepy saying that to people.

_Is he your brother or boyfriend?_

People can say what they like because, even though I had only met him a few days ago, I still felt that I could be falling for him.

And that was bad. We were going too fast.

I knew we were.

Going out mere days after meeting. Kissing on the second day of meeting one another. Talking about being legal minutes after our first kiss.

And meeting Jake. That was a big one.

Edward was going to meet Jake, my big brother for all intents and purposes, after one whole day of us being official.

_Pretty fast, right?_

But if I'm honest, going this fast feels right.

Like it was destined to happen.

I pondered over this as I got washed, dressed, and headed downstairs.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts, that I walked right into a brick wall leaving my room.

I grunted in pain and stepped back, only to see the very person I had been thinking about.

Edward.

He was standing in front of me, hand raised to knock and grinning crookedly at me.

"Good morning, Sunshine. The real world says 'hello'." He smiled.

"Did you really just quote Willy Wonka?" I laughed.

He thought about it for a second before replying, "Yes, I did. Problem?"

"Not at all. Morning." I grinned.

He bent down a little, but hesitated when I bit my lip.

I think he thought that I didn't want him.

I rolled my eyes, snickered lightly, and reached up to touch my lips to his.

He responded immediately.

His cool lips moved against mine in an almost practiced manner, and they pressed against mine firmly, but hesitant.

I reached my hand up and wrapped it around his neck. The other one doing the same, but gripping onto the hair at the back of his neck.

My lips parted against his lips and I sighed when I felt his body tense and start to pull away.

This was our routine - I would just start getting into it and then part my lips, causing him to start retreating and pulling away.

I stepped up onto my tip-toes, and pressed my upper half against his chest which caused him to gasp in surprise. I took that as my chance and pushed my tongue into his mouth.

The feeling was utter euphoria and the _taste_-

He abruptly snapped his head back and inhaled a sharp breath.

His eyes were closed, but he didn't snap them shut fast enough.

I still saw the colour of them. Black.

Coal, jet black. And they looked _hungry_.

"You shouldn't have done that Bella." He breathed.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

He inhaled once more before opening his once again onyx eyes and replied, "We are supposed to be waiting." He grinned, but I knew he was lying.

I could sense it.

I forced a smile, still questioning him with my eyes. "Of course we are."

He laughed once before grabbing my hand and pulling it up to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles before straightening up and asking, "Breakfast?"

"Please." I grinned up at him, suspicions forgotten.

x x x x x

After some toast and jam and a hot cup of coffee, Edward and I drifted towards his piano where he played me the tune from yesterday again.

"I was thinking..." I started.

"Yes?" He raised one eyebrow at me, questionably.

"How did I inspire this one, if you only met me a few days ago?"

"I play it during the night sometimes. I am known to be somewhat insomnia-tic, so I play the piano and compose to help it." He smiled softly.

"And what? You just thought of me and then started composing this?"

"Yes." He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "It is beautiful, just like you are."

I uncharacteristically blushed and bit my lip. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"It's true." I rolled my eyes.

"You are such a charmer, Edward Cullen." I laughed and shoved his shoulder lightly.

It hurt more than I was expecting and I winced.

His eyes widened in alarm. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

I pulled up the short sleeve of my top and saw a small purple bruise starting to show.

He noticed and his expression turned horrified. "Bella I am so, so sorry. I never meant it."

"It is fine Edward. I bruise really easily anyway, so..." I comforted him.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now, are you ready to meet Jake?"

He smiled, horrified expression melting. "Yeah. I hope he likes me though."

"I know he will." I smiled.

After five minutes of just staring in each others eyes, I heard the doorbell ring.

I stood up and ran to open it, and as soon as I did, I was scooped up into Jake's arms. "Bella!"

"Jake!" I squealed. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know. Too long." He put me down and stepped back. "You look good. Better."

"Gee. Thanks. You sure know how to make a girl feel good about herself." I grinned sarcastically.

"Just being truthful. You look healthier." He smiled softly then smirked. "Now, where is this Adonis dude?"

I rolled my eyes. "He is in the living room. Be nice." I hissed into his ear.

He just chuckled.

We walked into the room and Edward stood up from the piano bench and walked over to meet us. "Jacob." He held his hand out, smiling.

Jacob smiled and cocked his head. "Edward. Nice to meet you." He shook his hand.

"You too."

"You taking care of her, then?"

"Hopefully."

"I don't like the way that answer sounds."

"I don't know how she truly feels."

"Touche."

They both laughed. I just rolled my eyes.

"Now, if you are both done? Can we get going?

"Yeah we can. Ready to go?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." I walked up to Edward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I have my phone if you need me."

He grinned. "I will always need you, love."

I laughed and shook my head at him. "See ya soon."

"Bye!" He called just when me and Jake walked out the door.

x x x x x

The ride to La Push was short and filled with banter. Mostly Jake's teasing.

After meeting Billy and joking about Jake's bad manners on the phone, me and Jake headed down to the beach.

"So, you're Quileute huh?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's pretty cool. Learning all of the legends and stuff."

"Seriously? Any you can tell me?"

"I'm not supposed to but you are practically my sister so..." He took a deep breath. "Bella, do you know that us Quileute's are supposedly descended from... wolves?"

"Wolves? Like real wolves?"

"That's the legend of our tribe. And get this, my great-grandfather Ephraim Black was Chief. So I guess, that means I am kinda now, too."

"I thought Billy was the Chief?" I asked.

"He is. But I've heard that he is thinking of passing down the title to me." He pursed his lips and snorted. "Chief Jacob."

"I like it. It suits you, Jakey."

"Yeah right." He snorted, then continued. "The legends say that we only have one enemy and that they must always stay off Quileute lands."

"What are they?"

"The Cold Ones. Blood-drinkers. You're people call them vampires."

"My people? What, are we different people now?" I laughed.

"No. I just mean in general. Anyway, decades ago the tribe came across them hunting on our lands. They claimed to be something different, so we made a treaty with them. They stay off our lands... and we don't expose them for what they really were. To the palefaces. They're back seemingly, though."

"But aren't the only new people here me and the Cullens?" I asked, confused.

"Exactly. Maybe the Cullens are the vampires." He had a serious look on his face.

"Seriously? Jake, I think I would know if I lived in a house full of vampires." I snorted.

"Really Bella? How much do you really know about them?"

"Enough to know they aren't vampires. Would I be here if they were?"

"Yes. I would think so. I seriously don't actually care if they are vampires because they seem like nice people." He smiled. "I want to get to know them baby-Bella. I just want you safe and secure."

"One, stop calling me baby-Bella and two, you are actually serious about this aren't you?"

"Yeah. Bella seriously, tell me. Have you seen them eat at all since you moved here?"

"No."

"Do you got to sleep before or after them?"

"Before."

"Do you ever hear them going into their bedrooms after you?"

"No. Jake, seriously. You're scaring me."

"Bella. Do their eyes change colour?" He looked me in the eyes.

I wanted to lie, but they did. "Yes." I whispered.

"Think about it. Research it. Ask them about it. Whatever. Just take care of yourself Bella."

"I will."

"One last thing... Are you and Edward... ya know?" He raised his eyebrows.

I forced a laugh. "Of course not. Jakey, I am only 15."

He sighed in relief. "Good. Now, let's go eat."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his house.

I had no clue what happened the rest of the night.

I know we ate, he took me home, Edward kissed me and I went to bed but I couldn't tell you what was mentioned or discussed.

I was on autopilot.

I couldn't escape my thoughts.

All I could keep was one thing...

_Could the Cullens really be vampires?_

* * *

I know it is like, two weeks late and I am sorry. I promised and it fell through so I am not promising anything. The next one may be up next week or the week after because my beta (CassieCat97) is going on holiday and will be unable to beta it.

Also sorry for the 3 emails - my computer went a bit whack.

Hope you enjoyed this though, please review?

Until next time, kirsten x


	6. Chapter 6

*peeks out from under my desk* Yup, you saw correctly. I have finally updated! Hopefully there will be another chapter of BOTH stories up tomorrow. *fingers crossed*

Now, enjoy!

* * *

It's safe to say that after that day on the beach with Jake, I was on edge whenever I was around the Cullen's.

I felt bad, especially since Edward always looked like someone had ran over his puppy everytime I tensed when he tried to get close to me. I just couldn't help it. Now the idea was in my head, the only thing I seemed to do was watch my new 'family'. I just couldn't bring myself to stop looking for any signs that they were actually _vampires_.

It had been a week since that day with Jake, a week of watching and wondering, when Edward finally snapped.

"Okay, what is it?" He demanded.

I tried my best to look innocent, looking up at him from my place on the couch. "What's what?"

He frowned at me. "Why have you been acting so weird around me? Are we going too fast? Is that it?"

I shook my head. "Of course it isn't, Edward. It's nothing."

"It hasn't been coming across as nothing, Bella. Please, if something is wrong, _please_ tell me?"

I nodded, silently cursing myself for lying to him. "I will, Edward."

"Promise?"

I bit my lip. "Promise."

He looked somewhat relieved, and I just felt guilty. It had only been a week or so since I had met him and already I felt as if I was falling for him.

_Too fast!,_ my head was screaming at me.

_Perfect,_ my heart was smiling.

I agreed with both my head and my heart. Yes, it was a bit fast but it also felt perfect for us.

Hopefully, it was.

I was laying on my bed, listening to my iPod when a movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I looked over towards the doorway and jumped when I saw Pix leaning against the doorframe.

I pulled my earbuds out. "Can I help you?"

She looked at me. "I'm surprised you aren't with Edward."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Excuse me?"

She shrugged gently. "Sorry, it just seems that you and Edward are joined at the hip now. The rest of us never seem to get a chance to speak to you."

I laughed. "And who might the 'rest of us' be?"

"Me and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle and-" I cut her off.

"I swear to God if you are even going to MENTION Barbie, you can walk out that door right now." I was serious.

You see, I'm not one to hate people alot, I usually just get pissed at them. But Blondie? Yeah, she is a HUGE exception. We still hated each other, and I doubted that would change. Ugh, I really couldn't stand her. Silly bitch.

She seriously did not want an enemy like me, vampire or not.

Pixie rolled her eyes. "If you'd have left me finish I was going to say Emmett."

I was shocked. "Giant man? He wants to speak to me?"

She nodded. "Totally! Now, what are you doing later?"

I shrugged, "Nothing really..why?"

She jumped up and down excitedly. "You wanna go shopping?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not particularly, but will you keep hassling me if I refuse to go?"

She nodded her head seriously.

I sighed. "Let's go then."

She beamed. "Great!" She jumped up and down whilst I slipped my shoes and a hoodie on, grabbing my hand once I was ready. I tried my best not to grimace.

We had just gotten down the stairs when Edward appeared in front of us, looking anxious.

"Where are you going?" He wrapped his arms around my waist in a hug.

I tried to force my smile to look natural. "We're just going shopping. We'll be back soon."

He looked at me doubtfully before leaning his head into mine.

I bit my lip, quickly kissing his cheek before trying to twist out of his arms.

He tensed, then turned to Pixie. "Alice, would you mind if I stole Bella for a few moments?" Something in his eyes must have told her that he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Yeah sure, I'll go start the car Bella." She whispered.

I watched her walk out the door, not removing my eyes from that spot even after she had disappeared outside.

Edward cleared his throat, but I still refused to look at him.

"Bella." He whispered.

I closed my eyes. "What?"

"Look at me. Please."

I swallowed then slowly opened my eyes to look at him. "What?"

He looked upset. "Bella."

"Edward."

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Please tell me what I'm doing wrong."

I looked at him in surprise. "Who said you were doing something wrong?"

He looked away. "Bella, if you don't want to be with me anymore, please just say it. I don't know if I can handle you being so distant anymore."

"Edward," I started.

"Please Bella. Just tell me, do you want us to end it?"

"No, Edward."

"Because I understand if you're just not feeling it, I mean, maybe we did move too fast? I thought it was going fine but I understand if you didn't and want to end it. I won't hate you for it, I'll understand. I will-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his.

He was still mumbling against my lips but I quickly shut him up by wrapping my arms around his neck and playing with the hair on the bottom of his neck.

He responded by tightening his arms around my waist and pulling me up so my legs could wrap around his waist. This made things so much easier because our heads were much better leveled now.

Our lips moved together in harmony, and it felt like heaven.

I vowed to myself that I would never act weird around him ever again, no matter what happened.

I pulled away when I realised I actually did need oxygen to keep breathing, and rested my forehead against his.

He stared into my eyes with the goofiest smile on his face.

"Can I talk now?" I whispered teasingly.

He grinned. "Of course, sorry about that."

I smiled. "No problem. But seriously I do not, ever, want to end this." I pecked his lips again. "Ever."

He grinned widely. "Neither do I, love. Neither do I."

Let's just say, Alice was a little annoyed when I walked out ten minutes later with a grin on my swollen lips and my hair messed up. Edward really was an amazing kisser...

We had been shopping non-stop for two hours when I finally stopped Alice.

"Alice, I need a bloody break! I'm only human for Christ's sakes."

She looked shocked. "Excuse me?"

I smirked internally, deciding to play with her a bit. "I said I need a break."

"Yeah, but the other part?"

"I'm only human?" I acted confused. "What about it?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You said it like you were the only human here."

I raised an eyebrow, dropping the act. "Am I?"

"Are you what?"

"The only human here."

She looked shocked. So shocked that she couldn't even form a coherent sentence. "Well, uh, umm, of course!"

I looked at her. "Uh huh."

She got this distant look in her eyes, as if she was seeing something that wasn't really here. She was like this for about a minute before she finally shook out of it.

"Bella." She whispered.

"Yes?"

She took a deep breath, turning to look me directly in the eyes, before whispering two words..."You know."

* * *

*bites lip* Well...what do ya think? Let me know please!

Hopefully I'll see you all tomorrow!

Kirsten x


	7. Chapter 7

So...hey. Been a long time... Miss me?

Since it's been so long I thought I'd let y'all know - I've planned all of the chapters of this story out. If it sticks to the plan there will be 23 chapters in total (including the epilogue). So yeah... On with the chapter and I'll see you next time. Which'll hopefully be soon :)

* * *

I froze.

My heart started thumping wildly in my chest, and my breathing accelerated. I didn't know what I should do.

Her words echoed in my head, _'you know'_.

Should I act dumb and lie? Or should I tell the truth?

I had no idea what would happen to me if she knew that I knew. Would she hurt me? Permanently shut me up so I couldn't tell anyone? I didn't think Edward would let that happen, would he? But, with the way she was looking at me, I don't think there was even any point in lying to her. She knew that I knew that she knew that I knew...if that makes any sense.

I still wasn't sure, but apparently Alice decided what I should do for me.

"Bella, I want you to tell me the truth. I promise, I will not hurt you, but it is vital you tell me the truth right now." She stared at me with fear in her eyes, and nodded her head, encouraging me to tell her.

I sighed quietly, realising that there was no way I could lie. She already felt like a good friend and sister, and lying to her would just make me feel guilty and on edge whenever I was around her.

"Would it bother you if I did, Alice?" I whispered.

She stiffened. "Bella, doesn't it bother you?"

I shook my head. "Before I tell you what I know, Alice, I need to know what will happen to me."

Alice frowned, "Carlisle will decide, but Bella, it will not be anything bad. We won't hurt you. We love you."

I sighed in relief, but she continued talking. "Of course, Edward will probably freak out...but he won't let anything happen to you Bella. He loves you already."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Pix, it's not even been three weeks yet, he couldn't possibly love me."

Alice rolled her eyes. "He does though. One thing you should know about my brother, is that he knows what he wants. And he wants you."

I sighed, "He already has me."

She smiled softly. "And you have him, Bella."

I smiled slightly then looked around, realising we were still in the store and I turned to her again, whispering, "If we are talking about the same thing then I suggest we take this to a more private environment?" I gestured around me to the clothing rails and people wandering around.

She nodded sharply, grabbing my hand. "Okay, we are gonna buy these and then we are going to head home and talk. Sound good?"

I just nodded in response.

Five minutes later we were already speeding down the highway towards the Cullen home.

"Alice," I whispered.

She looked at me. "Yes Bella?"

I swallowed. "Are you going to hurt me? If I do know?"

She shook her head fast, reaching to grab my hand. "Of course not, Bella. No way. If you do know then it may actually simplify things, in the long run, of course."

"Promise?"

She smiled softly. "I promise, sis."

I smiled thankfully at her attempt to calm my nerves. "Thanks, sis."

I looked out of the window again and realised we were already home.

Alice gracefully jumped out of the car and danced over to grab my hand once I had lunged myself out of my seat. "Ready?"

I took a deep breath, "As I'll ever be."

Edward appeared at the front door, jogging down the porch steps towards us, the second my car door has slammed shut.

"Bella? Alice? Why are you home so soon?" He asked worriedly, before fixing his gaze over my head.

He stared at Alice for a few seconds before inhaling sharply and looking down at me, his face tense.

"Bella," He said in a strained voice. "Go inside."

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" Who was he to order me around?

"I said, go inside. Now." His gaze was meant to be stern, but it had no effect on me.

"I know what you said, I'm not bloody deaf. What I want to know is _why_. Why am I to go inside?"

"Because I said so."

"And what are you, my father?" I scoffed, planting my feet firmly on the ground.

I wasn't going anywhere.

"Isabella, I am most definately not your father but if you don't-" I cut him off.

"No, you're not. Because my father is dead. Dead, Edward!" I yelled at him, poking my finger into his chest. "You don't get to tell me what to do, nobody does. So God help me, we are _all_ going to go inside and me and Alice are going to continue the conversation we started in the shop."

His expression displayed his shock.

"Bella..." He whispered, reaching out for me.

"No. Don't you dare _Bella_ me." I huffed, stepping away from him.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I think we should take this inside."

Alice cleared her throat, "I think that would be best."

She pranced inside and I followed behind her slowly, dodging all of Edward's attempts to hold my hand.

I crossed my arms over my chest as we stepped inside the door, heading to the living room.

I didn't want to sound so childish but seriously. Who was he to treat me like a child? I wasn't his slave, nor his child. He had no right.

Nobody could tell me what to do anymore. The people who actually had that right, were now gone.

The only orders I would take from now on were those given by Victoria or, to some extent, Carlisle and Esme.

I sat down on the couch, glaring at Edward when he sat beside me.

Alice sat on the armchair facing us. "Now, are we all calm?"

I scowled, "I was calm at first, until this idiot tried to order me around."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose again. "That's not how I meant it."

I huffed, "It's how it sounded."

Alice spoke up. "Okay, guys? Talk about that later. More pressing matters here."

Edward and I sighed. She was right.

"Okay. So, Edward, Bella knows...at least, I think she does." Alice's face showed that she knew for a fact that I knew.

I sighed and looked at Edward, who looked horrified.

His head shot around to look at me and he gasped. "No. Bella, please...Say it's not true."

I frowned. "Edward, it's okay. Calm down and we can talk about this."

He didn't look satisfied. "Talk," he demanded.

I rolled my eyes, "Edward, you need to calm down...demanding things isn't going to help matters. I don't see the big deal."

"The big deal? You don't see the big deal!" He scoffed, "The big deal is that you might know what we are, which may jeopardize your life!"

Alice rolled her eyes, sighing, "Edward, don't be so damn dramatic. She may know, so what?" She shrugged. "We were going to have to tell her eventually, it's not like we could have hid it from her forever."

Edward sighed before his head snapped up again. "Wait, we haven't even let you speak yet. Bella, what do you actually know?"

I bit my lip, looking at the ground. "That you guys are..." I took a deep breath, "vampires."

I peeked up to see Alice's back straighten, and I heard Edward inhale sharply beside me.

Alice sighed, nodding and looked at Edward, who was looking at me with wide eyes. "Well, she knows. Looks like we're gonna need to call Carlisle."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'll speak at the bottom, enjoy!**

* * *

"Call Carlisle? Call Carlisle?" Edward cried to Alice, his loud tones causing me to jump in my seat. "That's _all_ you have to say? She knows what we are and all you can say is, 'Call Carlisle'? Jesus, Alice!"

Alice narrowed her golden eyes at him, "Yes, Edward. That is all I have to say."

Edward scoffed, standing to his feet and started to pace. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I am not 'kidding' you, Edward Cullen. Now, calm down, and call Carlisle."

He wasn't listening. I almost rolled my eyes at the way he was grumbling, growling and pacing a hole in the floor, but I didn't want to upset him further.

"Edward! Calm down!" Alice shouted.

He looked at her incredulously, "Calm down? Calm down! How can I calm down?"

"Easily." Alice sighed, "Just, sit down and try not to scare her, okay?"

Edward growled at her, "Scare her? I'd never scare her."

She rolled her eyes, huffing out a "Whatever." and pulled out her phone to call Carlisle.

Edward was still pacing when Carlisle and Esme walked through the door 10 minutes later.

"What is going on here?" Carlise asked, looking at me curiously.

I sighed, getting straight to the point and said, "I know what you all are."

He raised his eyebrows, asking in a surprised voice, "So soon?"

"Huh?" I replied.

"You figured us out so soon?" I nodded. "Smart girl." He murmured.

I laughed once, "Um, thanks?"

He smiled slightly before pulling a surprised Esme to sit next to him. "So, let's get to business. Why was I called?"

"We weren't sure what to do, Carlisle. As leader of the family, we wanted to ask you."

He frowned, "Ask me? There's nothing to ask, Alice." I took a deep breath, panicking slightly.

Surely after he just complimented and smiled at me, he wouldn't hurt me? He wasn't like that...Was he?

Alice giggled slightly. "I know, Dad. But I thought I should get you here to help poor Edward, here."

I looked to him as soon as his name was mentioned, and noticed that he was no longer pacing. He was gaping at Carlisle, standing stock still in the middle of the room.

"Are you serious? You aren't going to do ANYTHING?" He shook his head incredulously, "Carlisle, you haven't even asked her how she's doing or what she wanted to do now that she knows!"

Carlisle sighed heavily, turning to his head to look at me in an almost sarcastic movement, "Well Bella, what do you say?"

"About what, Carlisle?"

"How do you feel about us being vampires?" Edward cringed hearing the 'v' word.

I rolled my eyes. "Does it look like it bothers me? I'm fine with it. It's not like it changes who you all are, it just means that you don't exactly function the same way as I do."

"Function? Function?" Edward yelled.

I stood up, marching over to Edward and glaring up at him, "I'm getting really sick and tired of you repeating stuff, Edward. I'm fine with you and your family being vampires. Deal with it!"

His face tightened, and his mouth was set in a hard line as he gritted out, "You can't be fine with it, Isabella."

I shook my head in disbelief, "Why are you acting like this? I thought you would be happy I was still here."

"But you shouldn't be, Bella! You shouldn't still be here!"

I gasped, the hurt piercing my heart, as I took a step back. "You..." I swallowed, "You don't want me here?"

"No! You should be halfway across the world right now, Bella! Can't you see that?"

My eyes watered as I looked at my shoes for a moment before looking back up at him, squaring my shoulders, "I guess I'll be going then."

He looked down at me then, "Wait, what? Why are you going?"

"It's obvious you don't want me here now that I know, Edward." I took a deep breath, shrugging, "And it's okay."

"What are you talking about? I don't want you to go anywhere." He cried, shaking his head. "That's not what I meant. Please Bella, I'm sorry. I...I just can't believe you're taking this so...well?"

I swallowed, still slightly hurt by his earlier words. "I told you, Edward, it's okay."

He reached for my hand but I took another step back from him.

I sniffed slightly and turned to look at Carlisle and Esme, who was looking at me with a sympathetic expression on her angelic face.

She walked towards me and pulled me into her cool embrace, "It's okay, Bella." She kissed my hair, "Go."

"Go? No!" Edward shouted.

I heard a thump and smiled slightly as I heard Alice telling him to shut up. The image of her hitting him was somewhat amusing to me at that moment.

I hugged Esme tightly, mumbling into her shoulder, "I'll be back. I just need some time."

She nodded, "I understand, honey. Take as long as you need. But you come home soon, you hear?"

I snorted, "I will, I promise."

She sighed slightly, kissing my forehead once more before Carlisle did the same.

"Would you like me to take you?" He asked.

I nodded slightly, "Please."

Alice skipped over, wrapping her arms around my shoulders, "I know you're coming back, but hurry, okay? I'll miss you."

I rolled my eyes, "Pix, I'll be back in a few days."

She smiled, "I know."

She took a step back and I looked at Edward, who had a pained expression on his face.

He took a step towards me and I heard the other three leave the room, giving us some privacy.

"You're really going?"

I sighed, "I need to, Edward. I know, you're sorry and those words were just spoken in the heat of the moment, but I still need a few days. I will be back after that."

He replied in a timid voice, "Promise?"

I looked up at him, "I promise."

I turned towards the door and jumped slightly as I felt his cold hand touch my shoulder. "Please..."

"Please what, Edward?"

"Please, don't leave me."

I frowned, "Edward, I literally just told you I would be back in a few days."

He shook his head, "I know _that_. Just...please, don't leave me? Don't...I, I don't think I could handle it if you gave up on us just because I was so foolish."

My tears spilled over as I gasped, "Oh, Edward, no. I would never..."

He seriously thought I would just give up?

I reached my hand up to place it on his cheek, looking up into his pained, onyx eyes, "I won't give up on us. I promise. I just think it would be better if we had a few days apart, okay? I still..._like_, like you." I smiled slightly.

He laughed once, leaning down to rest his forehead against mine. "I think I more than _like_, like you, Isabella Swan."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Don't go there right now. Tell me that again in a few days."

He smiled crookedly, the light just brightening his eyes, "Agreed." He pecked my forehead a few times before leaning down and hesitationg slightly before pressing his lips to mine as soft as silk.

"I'll miss you."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll miss you too, my silly vampire."

He stood up straight, looking down and asking me, "Where are you going?"

"To Jake's." There was no question, or doubt. If I needed him, Jake would be there.

He nodded, "I thought so. Just...come back to me, alright?"

"Always, Edward."

**~BSF~**

"Are you freaking kidding me, Bella?" Jake gaped at me. "You're having a laugh, aren't you? Please, tell me you're joking."

"What do you mean? I'm serious!" I furrowed my eyebrows.

I had gotten to Jake's house a few hours earlier and I had immediately wrapped myself in my big brother, for all intents and purposes, arms. He had comforted me whilst I cried slightly, and listened to me while I moaned and whined about how Edward had reacted.

Now, this.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I just told you, Jake! I needed space!"

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Get your ass back home."

"What?" I gasped.

"You heard me. Since it's late you can stay overnight, but I swear to God Bella Swan, if you aren't out of my house and back home to yours by this time tomorrow I will personally throw you out."

"Jeez, thanks for the love and support, bro."

He laughed slightly, "Bella, you really can be dense sometimes." I opened my mouth to retort but he cut me off by saying, "Deny it all you want, but we both know it's true."

I huffed, narrowing my eyes at him. "Your point?"

"My point is, that even though you were hurt by Edwards words, that were said in the heat of the moment, you can't blame him. Any NORMAL person would've freaked out and ran."

"I think we all know by now that I'm not normal," I mumbled.

"True. But still," Jake smirked. "Do you get my point?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes. I get that I shouldn't have ran because of something he said unintentionally. I was just hurt."

"I know, B, but I don't blame him...and neither should you." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I leaned into him. "You all need to talk, all of the Cullens I mean, and work out what happens now."

"What do you mean, 'what happens now'?" I questioned.

"I mean, what happens now you know? Do you just keep carrying on like normal? Or do things change?" He looked down at me, "Do they know that I know?"

I shook my head.

"Exactly. Tell them I know, and explain that there is no way on this Earth that I will ever tell anyone. I don't wanna risk my little sister, do I?"

I smiled slightly, "I will, Jakey."

"Good." He stood up, brushing his jeans off before holding out his hand for me. "Now, get your ass to bed and get some sleep. You're going home in the morning."

Oh, how fun that will be...

* * *

**So, hey! I'm getting quicker at updating chapters now! I've made a decision that I'm gonna finish writing this story first, before fully focusing on The Bet, or any other upcoming stories that I have planned. It'll be easier, and quicker, that way. See you again, soon!**

**- Kirsten x**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I sincerely apologize for the wait; I know it seems as if I had abandoned this story and I assure you I have not. Things just got a little crazy for a while. I know it's short and I'm sorry, but the next one WILL be out sooner. I promise. **_

_**Please enjoy, and read the Authors Note at the bottom.**_

* * *

I awoke early the next morning and narrowed my eyes at Jake as he practically pushed me out of the door.

I had just slept in yesterday's clothes so I grabbed one of Jake's old tees and pulled it on with a promise to myself to have a shower as soon as I got...home. It still felt odd calling the Cullens' house home, but I suppose it is now.

At least, I hope it is.

I realised as Jake drove me home that my actions yesterday where harsh and childish and irrational, but I just couldn't help myself. After everything I had been through in my lifetime, I think I deserve to act a little bit immaturely and irrational at times, don't you?

And yet, I feel so guilty about it afterwards, I do feel my feelings and reactions yesterday were justified. I mean, I had just told a family of vampires that I knew what they were, and my...boyfriend reacted badly even though I promised that it didn't bother me what he or his family were.

And it didn't. It didn't matter one bit, because all of them, apart from Blondie, have been so warm and kind and accepting to me, even with my attitude towards them at the start.

I fit here. I fit with the Cullens.

And as I hugged Jacob goodbye and faced the door entering the Cullen household, I promised to myself that I would make them see that I did fit with them.

I was home.

**~BSF~**

I watched Jacob drive out of view before turning and facing the front door.

I hesitated as to what I should do; should I knock or should I just walk in?

I bit my lip and raised my hand to knock just as Pix wrenched the door open and danced towards me with a giggle, "I saw that you were going to knock. Silly Bella! This is your home now."

I swallowed before smiling at her, "Yeah, I just didn't...I don't know."

She giggled again, wrapping her arms around me in a hug before pulling back and wrinkling her small nose at me, "Dear God, girl, you're wearing practically the same outfit you wore yesterday!"

I grimaced, "Yeah, sorry. I'm sure I don't smell too great.."

She smirked, "On the contrary, you smell quite delicious." She winked, "But I was actually shocked that you wore the same outfit twice. That just won't do when I'm around!"

I snorted, "Right, sure. I sincerely apologize, Miss Cullen."

She grinned, shaking her head, "Alice Whitlock, Bella! I'm Alice _Whitlock_."

"Huh?"

"Cullen is our family name, that's correct, and it's also our name for appearances sake, but I'm Jasper's wife," She grinned widely, "Which makes me Alice Whitlock!"

I blinked, "Sorry.. I didn't know that you and Jasper were married."

"You weren't to know, silly! Now, let's get you inside." She pulled on my arm before dragging me into the warm house. "Bella's home!" She called.

Esme poked her head out from the kitchen before walking over to hug me tightly, "I'm so glad you're home! I knew you wouldn't be gone long."

"Yeah.. I'm sorry about my actions yesterday, Esme. It was childish for me to leave, I realise that now."

She waved her hand at me before smoothing down my hair, "Don't you dare apologize to me, Bella. I understand that you've been through a lot, and truth be told? Edward can be a little over-dramatic at times."

"At times? Try all the time, Mom!" Pix giggled, winking at me before saying, "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

"Poor choice of words, Alice." Esme reprimanded her as I looked to her in confusion.

Alice turned towards the stairs, where Edward was slowly walking down, before mouthing a 'Sorry.'

Edward smiled slightly before turning to me with cautious, hesitant eyes. "Hello."

I bit my lip, "Hey."

"You're back then.."

"Obviously."

"To stay?" He questioned.

I inhaled slightly before nodding with a small smile, "To stay."

He sighed in relief before taking a step towards me. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." I turned around to ask Esme and Pix to excuse me, but they were nowhere to be seen. I turned back to Edward who was now only a few feet away from me, "Where did they go?"

"They...went hunting. To give us some privacy."

"Hunting?" I questioned.

"Animals. You know," He swallowed, "To feed."

It suddenly dawned on me, "Oh! Right, sorry. You mean they went to...lunch?" I grinned.

He snorted before nodding, "Yes, you could call it that."

I smiled before gesturing to the couch, "Shall we?"

He nodded, "Yes, let's. Just to let you know, there is nobody else in the house at all. So you can speak freely without offending anybody."

"Why did they all leave?" I asked quietly.

He looked me in the eyes and said, "So we can talk."

**~BSF~**

I can't even remember every aingle detail of that conversation, but it changed us, matured us and defined us.

He told me about his life; both human and vampire. He told me of his struggles and then how he felt the day Alice had a vision of the family fostering me and his feelings when Alice revealed that I was going to be his 'la tua cantante' - how my blood sings to him, basically.

Yeah, that creeped me out a little bit.

We talked about what that meant for us, and how we could be together what with me being human and he being a vampire. We talked about the struggles we would no doubt face, and how we would overcome the obstacles as long as we were together.

I told him my story; of my parents' death and how it affected me. How I became somewhat verbally violent in the first few years after their death and how being in the 'system' of foster care changed me as a person. I told him of the homes I had been in; the ones crowded with other kids like me, or couples who had struggled with having kids but felt they couldn't handle me. I told him about Jake, and Victoria...and about James Nomad.

He held me as I cried as I relayed the story of his conviction, and how Jake stood by my side as we watched him receive life imprisonment for DUI and murder.

He wrapped me in his cold arms and rocked me as I sobbed for my parents, and he hugged me tight as he promised to never leave me.

After my tears had subsided he wiped my tears away and firmly told me, "I will never, ever, leave you. Ever. Not even the Volturi could make me stay away from you."

"The Volturi?" I asked nasally.

"I'll tell you another time." He smiled, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead, "Just remember what I said, okay?"

I rested my forehead against his as I replied, "I will."

We smiled at each other before he whispered, "And Bella?"

"Yes?" I mumbled into his marble chest.

"I really do like you, like you."

I grinned into his chest, "I really like you, like you, too."

We had things to face, big things I was sure, but we'd get through it.

We would, because we had the most vital thing of all.

Each other.

* * *

**_Again, I sincerely apologize. Hopefully, we're back on schedule._**

**_Now, I don't know if you all noticed but I have changed my username. It is now _teamjazzler_ as opposed to the old _alicebieber_. Not much of a difference, just thought I would let you know. See you all very soon! :)_**


End file.
